In love with a trader sasunaru hardcore
by Kawaiipandachan16
Summary: Warning: It's Yaoi which is boy x boy action. it's also hardcore.
1. The Trader teasing the fox

In Love with a Trader ch. 1

A Sasunaru faction. i don't own the characters.

this is Yaoi! no flagging thing I don't know this is my first function.

enjoy.

* * *

Naruto's point of view

* * *

I was on a mission alone. It was just to deliver a message to the sand village for the hokage. But I suddenly felt a familiar chakura. it couldn't be yet it was. Sasuke Uchiha. I haven't seen in since that time I went on a search for him a few months ago I think. He was still wearing that lame ass butt bow and skirt.

I turned around then threw a kunai at him but he vanished and was in front of me in no time. I bumped into him. He pinned me to a tree.

"long time no see..dobe…" he said in a soft yet mysteriest tone.

I just narrowed my eyes,"Sasuke…. what brings you here? I thought your not coming back to the leaf village."

"I already got my revenge I came to battle you or maybe just to tease you…" he said as he narrowed his eyes and smirked lightly.

I frizzed then gasped softly as I felt his knee press up against my crotch. He chuckled lightly and took off my headband and blind fold me with it. He kissed my forehead then neck. I tried to get out of his grasp but failing. He unzipped my jacket and ran a hand up my shirt and started to pinch my nipples. I moaned softly. it was actually felt good. I never thought about Sasuke doing this. I only thought of him as just a friend or a brother until he left now he is just a enemy even though I want him back at belongs there and not some snake food.

He smirked against my neck then rubbed my ass. he suddenly pulled away,"we'll continue this next time Naruto…" he said then left.

I quickly took off my headband and tried to look for him then sighed and went back to the mission. Sasuke is not important right now.

Once I was back from my missions, I walked into my apartment and notice it was clean.. CLEAN! my apartment was never clean only was clean when Sakura picked it up or Sasuke slept over but that was in the past. I heard the shower running. I sneaked into the bathroom and saw that raven black hair that Sasuke has. I blushed then ran out.

Thinking to myself,'Why the hell is Sasuke doing at my apartment! I thought he was just going to go back to that bloody snake's place. Unless he kill Orochimaru. All of the sudden I heard the water stop. I looked at the bathroom door then hide in my bed.

"Naruto, you don't need to hide from me. I can sense you here." he said then pulled the covers I had over myself.

I was shock and looked into his eyes," why are you in my apartment?" I just simply asked him.

"because I want to be here…I love you,Dobe…" he said softly into my ear.

I blushed then shook my head,"I-idiot…..you became a trader for what revenge for your clan… and to get more power…Why would I love someone like you! plus I am straight!" I snapped.

Sasuke looked at me then pinned me down and groped my crotch,"that's what you think, Naruto…. you kissed me twice after that one that was a attained .. you are gay to me…"

I hissed and got my right hand free and punched Sasuke in the face. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. he tied me up and forced me into a kiss. I moaned again lightly. I wanted to stop yet my body wont let me and I fell into the kiss and started to make up with that trader.

He started to take off my cloths. He rubbed my butt cheeks which made me moan louder. He broke the kiss and started to kiss downwards. He started then to finger me.

I gasped and arched my back. I moaned more. In my head I was confused. why am I like this? I hate sasuke? Am I falling for him after all the pain he has put Sakura and me threw when he left? Why do I want him? Is it true? Am I actually gay and just liked sakura as a cover up for myself.

* * *

to be continued mwahahhahaha owo


	2. fox fallen head over heels

in love with the trader

sasuke's veiw enjoy

* * *

I watched the blond underneth me moaning in pleasure as I fingered him. I knew I love him and I am regert leaving him to make him hate me somewhat. I pulled my fingers out and slipped into him,grunting because he was tight as hell. I have done this with him in the past but it's been a long time since we done something like this. He threw his head back in a cute manner and wrapped his legs around my waist.

"i'm sorry for leaving dobe." i whispered into his ear as i thrusted.

He looked at me with a blush and his eyes sparkling with pleasure," i forgive you teme." he said.

He started to move his hips and panted heavily. I moaned and started to thrust gripped at the sheets and moaned for more. He was as cute as i remember.

After 2 hours, we finished and I pulled out of Naruto. He was limp as heck and looked at me and smiled as he passed out. I untied him and cuddled him then kissed his forehead. I passed out after watching him for a few minutes.

The next day, I woke up before Naruto and made him breakfest. He woke up and was whimpering as he looked around for me.

"Saaaaaaaaaasuke~! where are you?" he whinced as he sat up and yelped in pain.

I walked in and kissed him,"sorry Naruto.. i woke up earily to make us breakfest." i told him and handed him a glass of water.

He took it and drank the water,"thanks." he said then smiled.

* * *

to be continued


End file.
